Where do I belong?
by Tigertatt00
Summary: Where do people belong in a perfect Kingdom called Asgard? What are their roles and responsibilities? Both Thor and Jane have to face their fate that lie before them and live with the consequences.


Begin Part one

The sky was crystal blue, as clear as glass. The sun's light beaming throughout Asgard in all its fame and glory. A tree reached out its arm towards the sky, in the desire to feel the intense heat tingling along its spine.  
Its long, strong branches curled into a cup, perfect for a sturdy tree house to be built as it sighed and swayed with the morning birds.  
Their feathers smooth to the touch and graceful on foot. Their arms would spread out wide and take a leap of faith, waiting for the whispering wind to take them away.  
By the foot of the tree lay a brown, darkened bench, its rough boards ragged and dead, the arms curled in and faded gold. However today, on this old, weathered bench sat a young lady.  
She had long, silky brunet hair falling at shoulder length, her aero blue eyes sparkled as she looked out amongst the green. She had a small button nose followed by her lips softening into an angel's smile.  
Her small figure leaned back against the rugged bench, her legs crossed leaving a pale blue dress flowing beneath her feet with black, small slip on shoes.  
Onn her lap lay a book filled with myths and legends, but these stories weren't fake, as many might think - they told the truth.

"Jane?" A tall, handsome, tough looking man appeared from the sidewalk to her left. His hair was golden blonde with hints of brown which reached just above his broad shoulders. "Jane, why of all wonders are you hear?" He gradually walked over, and sat down beside her. He waited for a reply, but didn't get one.  
Jane heard a long, restless sigh from her left as she still looked out to the green with the breeze comforting her. She saw him in the corner of her eye observing her, worried if she was alright.  
"Jane, what is troubling you?" He reached his hand out for hers, but he felt something rough along his fingertips. He noticed a book lying on her lap. Her hands were gripping onto it's spine as she still looked out.  
"What is this?" He shuffled closer to her, and subtly put his arm around her shoulders and brought her closer in, feeling his smile and love surge through her. Jane smiled to herself and turned round to face him. She held the book out in from of him, as if she was glad he asked. He curiously smiled, clasped the book and brought it in front of him.  
"Myths and Legends around the world..." He examined the cover, and turned to the first page.  
"Don't you remember this?" She leaned over to also look at the book as her smile grew stronger. "Look, there's you."

As Jane turned the next few pages, the book showed miraculous mythical characters who protected nine realms. One of the characters had a golden crown which had eagle like wings on the side, he had golden hair with shades of brown, his face was broad and handsome. He wore a dark blue fitted chest plate with three metal circles going down his chest along with a blood red cape that trailed to the black of his legs. He had scale like metal sleeves with gauntlets and carried a huge hammer with a leather handle.  
"See? 'Thor'." Jane looked up at him, hoping he would remember.  
"Where did you get this book?" He closed it, stroked the cover and handed it back to Jane. Her face was flushed, her eyes watering in anguish.  
"It was from Erik remember?" She quickly wiped her eyes. "The first few days we met, Erik found this book in the library." She saw his head slowly shaking. "Don't worry, he only gave it to me before I left." She stared down at it, remembering the first time it settled in her hands.  
"I may not remember, but I understand how you feel Jane. When I first embarked on Midguard, I was confused and alone, I did not understand how my actions had misjudged my home. Then I met you." His arm slid down, around her waist, holding her close. "It did not matter where I was, or how deserted I felt, I knew that if I was with you, my heart will forever beat and stay strong."  
Jane felt the warming heart beat in Thor's chest, she sat up and leaned in for a satisfying kiss. They both smiled and gazed into each other's eyes.  
"You feeling better?"  
Jane laughed and nodded her head, smiling into another kiss.  
"Come on," Thor jumped up and held his hand out to lift her up. Like a princess, Jane slipped her hand into his. She stood up gracefully, both their bodies close together. "You ready?" He smiled and entwined his fingers along hers. Jane nodded and they both walked on, the book still in her grasp.  
Nonetheless, she briefly looked back towards the tall tree, her eyes rolled up to the top in wonder, but her vision was later blocked when she realised Thor was leading her away.

A long willow tunnel lay ahead of them, its leaves freshly green, and flowers of every colour climbing up the tunnels edge. Thor let go of her hand and rushed on ahead, standing heroically at the entrance of the tunnel. Jane laughed to herself and ran forwards, leaping into his arms. They swayed together and moved into a kiss. As they ventured through the willow, Jane reached out her arm and brushed her hand along the flowers, a soft sensation tingling her fingertips that made them shudder.  
He gently placed her down and smiled. Jane raised her eyebrow as she noticed Thor running with laughter. She smiled and chased forward, jumping onto his back to slow him down. They spun repeatedly round in circles, the air brushing against their joyous faces. They stared into each other's eyes, a spark of love gleamed inside of them, they smiled into a kiss and beckoned for more.  
"Look." Thor pointed out to a flower at the end of the tunnel, but this flower was different as it was separated from the others and was on its own surrounded by green, he took hold of Janes hand and they walked side by side towards the exit of the tunnel. As they finally approached the flower, Thor reached down for it, he smiled and faced opposite Jane. From his hand, he gently placed the flower in her silken hair.  
"A beautiful flower for a beautiful woman." The flower was sunflower like, it had a red and orange base, with smaller pink petals around the carpel.  
"I love it!" She reached up on her tip toes and softened into a kiss. Their fingers entwined with each other's as they flew with the birds to the centre of Asgard. "Now I'm ready."

The sun danced around the golden palace, children were dancing and running around in circles, blazed with smiles and laughter. To the left, women were kneeling to harvest crops, their clothes discoloured and fragile. Surrounding Asgard had horses racing and treading on hardened land, their pure brown coats, soft to the touch.  
Jane walked joyfully towards a well, she pulled on the toughened rope and brought out a bucket filled with cold, succulent water. She placed it on the floor next to the well and brought out a flannel and dipped it inside. A horse galloped along, it's long friendly face looking directly at her, she slowly reached out her hand, fingertips brushing against its straw hair. She applied force onto the horse and lowered its head to reveal a bucket full of water. She smiled as it rummaged through, stealing every last drop. Jane moved over to its side, and boldly patted its strong muscles.  
Her eyes wondered to a women harvesting crops, she pondered over and knelt down by her. She had a young, kind face, her hair matted blond and her pale pink dress covered in mud.  
"Here," Jane handed the damp flannel to the women. "I thought you'd might need it."  
"Th-thank you!" The young lady accepted the gift and sat flat down. She took in a deep breath and pressed the flannel down along on her face and neck. "Thank you Jane." She smiled politely and handed back the flannel.  
"No, you keep it, it'll keep you cool for a while." Jane stood up, and wondered off, feeling pleasure and aid inside of her.

"Oh please Thor, please!" A group of girls circled Thor, jumping with happiness and laughing together.  
"I've already warned you, none of you are worthy." Thor laughed as the girls tried to jump up on him.  
"What's going on here?" Jane ran in and grabbed one of the children, swinging her around and tickling her till her heart content.  
"We want to hold the hammer!" A small girl with plaited ginger hair and freckles jumped up to try and take hold of the hammer. "I'm strong enough!" A huge grin emerged on her face.  
"You never know, maybe one day Thor will let you see the rainbow bridge." Gasps spread throughout the children. An unflattened glance appeared on Thor's face.  
"Will I?" He smiled and took Janes hand, dragging her to the palace entrance.

As Thor and Jane ventured towards the mouth of the palace with wild smiles on their faces, they were met by a royal couple. They strode towards Thor and Jane with open arms.  
"Mother, Father!" Thor reached out his broad arms and greeted them. "How is the feast coming along?" A huge, childish grin emerged on his face as he clapped his hands, clearly ready to dine.  
"Some time soon, but we have much to discuss, Thor." Odin's smile drastically turned as he raised his eyebrows and gave his son a stern look. Jane looked over from one to the other, uncertain of Odins concern over Thor.  
After what seemed like a century, she was distracted by a cough. Odin's eyes immediately returned to his wife.  
"Here Jane, join me. We shall be prompt for supper later tonight." Frigga outstretched her arm and urged Jane to follow her down the corridor.  
As their footsteps drew further away, Jane noticed Frigga briefly look back, giving Odin a look of reassurance.  
"What is blinding thee dear?" Frigga stopped and looked into her eyes. "You seem some what...lost..."  
Jane's movements slowed, feeling her face lose colour. She turned away from her gaze, looking towards the tiled floor.  
"Well, it is none of my concern. We must freshen up." She smiled and continued walking along a huge corridor with bright gold strips along the ceiling. Jane trailed behind her, her arms tightly crossed around her chest, looking down beyond the floor. Suddenly, she bumped into something unexpectedly, making her jump. She looked up and saw Frigga look down at her confused.  
"Oh your majesty, I'm so sorry!" She bowed down, not wanting to stand back up.  
"Jane, there is no need to do such a thing." She smiled and brought out her hand. Jane looked up at it and slipped her fingers inside. "Please, call me majesty sounds too... intimidating." She smiled at Jane, and immediately opened the door to reveal a huge room.  
As she wondered inside, she could see a luxurious white fluffy carpet which was outlined with a thin red rim. A portrait rectangular window brought in the intense sun, which opened and produced a beautiful view of the garden. Alongside the window lay a white wardrobe with three doors as mirrors and a golden handle to open. A gold and white patterned dressing table was beside it with a beautiful red chair with padded arm rests. Above the dressing table was an immaculate canvas, showing a portrait of Asgard in the blistering sun. Opposite the canvas was an extraordinary king size bed with a dark red duvet and plumped white pillows. The bed was cushioned by a golden stand that held it up, with vine like arms rearing up towards the ceiling, and a cover overhead. "Come, sit down." Jane wondered into her room and sat down on the chair, gazing into the oval mirror ahead of her. Frigga picked up a hairbrush on the dressing table, and started routing it through Janes hair.

"Frigga -"  
"I know what word you intend to speak. I fathomed the same feeling." She continued brushing though her feathered hair, stroking her fingers through.  
"I don't know where I belong. Asgard is Thor's home and I'm to be Queen along side him, but Earth is where I have been all my life. I was raised there, Erik and Darcy, my friends who I haven't seen in years. After saying goodbye and with this whole wedding coming soon..." Janes voice quivered, longingly looking at her reflection.  
"Knowing where you belong is a worrisome trouble. But as you near towards an end, you realise that there is none, and that love tells you who and where you are meant to be. For I, becoming Queen felt like such a burden, a burden which I could not imagine I could carry. Living in a new world with a new life had given me opportunities which only I could withstand. You begin to feel a reason to your key role in life. Odin is a wise King, he always has been." Frigga gave a slight giggle. "But one day he took my hand and said to me that he is only wise and mighty because of me, he said that I made him the man he is today." She stopped brushing and looked into the mirror at Jane. "Honestly he could be a little wiser and more understanding, but that isn't the point. Just by glancing at Thor, his life has changed because of you. He used to be selfish and rude, but you changed that, he's now great and mighty all because of you. You changed him. Both of you would be a great ruler of Asgard."  
Jane turned round, she smiled and went up to hug her.  
"Sometimes I wonder how different life would be as Queen, but I know that I'll have the upmost support from your family."  
"And soon you shall be apart of it." They both smiled and squeezed into another hug.

***

Thor watched Jane and Frigga walk along the corridor to his right. He intently looked out to her, his eyes fixed on her hunched movement. His eyes whisked away as he noticed his mother looking at Odin, his gaze immediately turned to his father.  
"My son!" His rough, cold hands fixed on Thor's cheeks, holding his head tightly and bringing him in close for a kiss on the head. "In exactly a weeks time, you shall reign Asgard!" Odin strode towards the throne room. "All this shall be yours"  
Thor and Odin walked down a passageway, cascaded with tall, broad, golden pillars that boxed around the throne room.  
"It will be an honour to become a righteous King, but there shall be none better than you, Father." His immense footsteps echoed behind him. Odin gave a slight chuckle and fiercely patted his son on the back.  
"You will have enemies in your way, but the wrath of a true King lies in the heart!" He stopped, faced Thor and aggressively pressed against his chest.  
Thor nodded, but didn't respond.  
"However," Odin marched ahead, taking long strides. "your heart will be distracted. Which is why you must be certain that this earthling Jane is worthy to become Queen even though she does not have knowledge of one." His voice trailed off as he noticed Thor looming over him.  
"What are you implying Father. That Jane is not of your standards?" Thor's voice bellowed across the room, his clenched fist hit against a pillar so hard that it's roar shuddered the ground. "I love Jane with all my heart, she will become a righteous Queen and as long as I live I shall stand as her shield, even through my cowardice mistakes." His voice grew and his body extended. "If you do not approve of my love for Jane, then I shall not let your disproval effect our marriage!"  
Odin stepped back, feeling apologetic.  
"I apologise. Frigga constantly mentions how my passion of being King has effected my devotion for love. But she is from Earth, it is her birth home."  
Thor's mind went elsewhere, his eyes lowering to his feet.  
"She is from Earth, I understand, but she shall not feel trapped as she can roam freely. If she must, she can return to her home world."  
"She is loyal to you, Thor. There is no wrong in that." He placed his hand on his sons shoulder. "She will be a beautifully fitted Queen, and a mother to your children." Thor smiled and ran into a heroic hug.  
His father laughed and crossed the room towards the throne. "You will have many responsibilities after your marriage. You shall be King and Queen, and I know son, that you shall lead Asgard to a safe haven."

***

A graceful breeze flourished across Janes face, her feathered hair uplifted from the tender breeze. She admired Asgard's darkened heavens that enforced the clear white stars and bright coloured planets encircling her. She took a deep breath, inhaling the rich taste of freedom. A smile drew across her face as she heard comforting footsteps coming her way.  
Thor quietly sneaked up behind his future Queen and wrapped his arms around her waist, she suddenly jumped and made a tiny welp. Thor quickly spun her round, loosing her balance, but his embracing arms supporting her.  
With their bodies tightly enclosed together, Jane looked up to find Thor lovingly smiling down at her.  
"Hi." His soft voice warmed their heart.  
The day had gone by quickly, and the night sky covered Thor and Jane in a velvet blanket. "Thor?" He turned round on his bed and nudged closer to Jane who was faced away from him. "You won't leave me will you?" Her voice trembled and a faint cry was heard.  
"I shall stay by your side throughout eternity, Jane." He wrapped his arm round the side of her waist, holding her. "I love you, Jane." He leaned his head in closer, kissing her neck. She turned round and returned the kiss.

A smile gently arose on her face.  
"I love you too." They both intensely in-hailed as they shared another kiss. Tension rising, Thor had a huge grin on his face and shuffled closer, his feet grazing hers. Jane groaned a sign of approval and moved her leg up along his.  
They started giggling amongst themselves and settled comfortably, Thor resting above Jane and repeatedly kissing her. She laughed as she felt his lips starting to tickle her skin. Thor chuckled at that sign and continued either way.  
Jane felt a sudden adrenaline surge and lobbed a pillow at his head. Suddenly surprised by the unexpected attack, he reached out to grab the pillow and threw it back at her. Shocked, Jane lunged forward to get her revenge, pushing Thor and herself off the bed along with their duvet. Jane couldn't contain herself, she laughed so much that her jaw started to hurt, and her stomach ached.  
They rolled around aggressively and couldn't keep their hands off each other. Jane gasped in satisfaction as Thor upheld his lingering kisses resting on her pure skin. Their fingers entwined with each other, gripping hard to restrain their temptations.


End file.
